Welcome Home
by SasukeLikesPenis
Summary: One year and still, Near does not sleep. One year and still Near mournes. One year and still Near loves. One year, and they are finally...back? LightL MelloMattNear For those of you who noticed, yes; Near is painfully OOC. And I will fix it, Mmm'kay?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

1 year after Light is defeated and killed by the Shinigami, Ryuuk. Witnessed by the SPK and the very investigators of the Kira case.

One. Full. Year.

Neil, better and only know as Near, was exhausted. No, not from exercise, a difficult case, or even playing excessively with his toys. No, no. Near has not slept for more than 4 hours in exactly one year. One. Full. Year.

It had been a year, and he still couldn't sleep. One year since himself, the SPK and the Kira Investigators witnessed as the truth unfolded before them. The day he finally had solid evidence that Yagami Light was in fact, Kira.

One year since he expected that wonderful feeling of triumph as millions of lives were avenged, most importantly, L's.

One year since that feeling never came, but only emptiness.

One year since he watched the once mighty, powerful Light Yagami become mad with the need to murder, with the need to murder him. Since he saw that horrible, mad, desperate face, a horrible one it was.

And that face never left him for one moment. That Terrified face of the realization that his life's work, was going to backfire. The realization that he was going to die. The realization that he, Light Yagami, had failed.

Oh, what a horrible look it was, and poor Near could never forgot it.

Some of the nights were spent, sobbing over the look in Lights eyes as he died. Some were spent, thinking of what would have happened if Light went to prison, and had not died. some were even thought of what would have happened if he had not replaced the notebook, and he and the SPK and the other Kira investigators would have died.

He spent his time thinking because if he didn't there would be no way to calm his body down and manage a little sleep.

he just couldn't think of anything now though, all he could do was lie on his bed, with the covers kicked off of his sweaty body, looking through that window with the transparent at the starless sky and the red moon.

How ironic that, on the very anniversary of Kira's death, the moon would be having its yearly eclipse, turning it the very color of the blood of his thousands, maybe even millions of victims.

Including; Mello, his rival, Matt, a highly respected friend, and his father figure, L.

God, how he missed them. How he wished for their existence, how he begged every and any god he could think of to find it in their hearts to bring them back. God, he loved them.

A sudden gut churning feeling was telling him to go, go to their graves.

Matt's.

Mello's.

And L's.

God, he hadn't visited their graves since the funeral. He was terrified that he would somehow they would blame him. Blame him for not finding evidence sooner. L wouldn't be vengeful for him because at the time of his death, Near was only 13 and wasn't even on the case. But maybe he would be disappointed that he let the others down, and that would be just as bad.

The feeling soon spread through his entire body, making him hot all over then suddenly cold. It felt like he was going to turn inside out if he didn't find release soon. Stopping his squirming, Near lifted the comforter and suddenly he had no control over himself. His legs seemed not to care what his mind said, but were more preoccupied with listening to his heart.

He heard the dull padding of his clammy moisten feet against the hard oak wood of the floorboards. Down the stairs and past the kitchen and through the dining room and to the back door is when Near realized his arms had betrayed him too as they reached for the double doorhandles, grabbed them, then swung the two doors with enough force to open them fully, but not enough to damage to make make any alarming noises.

He exited the large white patio doors and walked the reasonable distance out in the yard to the three graves.

"Hello." Came out his timid, hoarse tone. Near felt like an imbecile, talking to headstones? Whats next, a tree?

Near shook the ridiculous thoughts from his mind, there was nothing wrong with this. He missed them and its not like someone was eavesdropping on him.

"I-I've missed you. All of you." Near still felt rather foolish, but it was getting better.

"It hurts that i never got to say goodbye to any of you. Just in case you didn't know, i really wish i could have. I mean you all mean so much to me." Near felt a little better, getting this off his chest felt good, and he doubted his fear of never coming here after the funeral for reasons that puzzle him now.

"Mello, even though we're, or WERE rivals in everything, i want you to know that you were always so special to me. I loved you, and thinking about it, i still kinda do. You were the only one who didn't praise me, who showed me that passion in something DOES matter. That even if something comes easy to you, Your never going to succeed if you can't show any want to, you have to want it so bad it hurts. You used to beat me up, jealous that I got everything, and even though you tried 110 more than I ever did, you still only became second. i know its weired, but thank you. You actually inspired me, Mello. And i regret never telling you so." Near inhaled, even though it felt good, it was still sad. He could feel the bottom eyelids begin to fill with tears, and his chest swell, but he ignored it for the time being- he still had to 'talk' with Matt and L.

"Matt, it's weired because we talked not enough for us to be considered good friends, but what we talked about seemed to be enough to be considered old friends. I had a crush on you, for the longest time. You are..WERE very beautiful, and your mind was so interesting, it's as if you came up with a philosophy for everything, and were not the least bit bothered by that fact you became third in everything. Its as if you were content with Mello as your friend and those videogames you were so fixated upon. God, you were so intelligent and mentally well equipt, it made me want to just be with you always, to be protected by your strong mind. Yeah, I HAD a crush on you, but when i heard about you and Mello having "relations" I didn't think it was true, just some gossip the other kids came up with for some entertainment. But when I was walking down the hall at night to go to the toilets, I passed by Mello's room and I heard you guys, i didn't become disgusted or even jealous. Instead I wanted to be a part of it,It's when I realized I loved you, Matt. I wanted you AND Mello to love me the way I loved you both, and I still do, with every fiber of my being." Near had streams of tears rolling down his cheeks now, and he felt his heart go wild with uneven, erratic beats, his chest seemed like air was being forced into it and it was hard to breath. But he still needed to say his final words for that night.

And finally, he faced L's grave.

He took a shaky inhale as he began his confession. "L, we only met the few times a year you'd visit, but in those short visits, I became emotionally attached to you. Not like I love Mello and Matt, but like a small child is to their father. Nobody in the orphanage had ever had any memories of their parents, and I never desired any, until I met you, you were so weired, you sat funny, you always ate sweets and you called Roger by his name instead of "sir" or something more formal. But the first time we met, I was 8. It was recess and I was on the swings and Mello had sent a few heavy built children to beat me up. I was being pulled off the swing by the collar of my pajamas and already starting to cry, just out of fright. They were about to sock me in the face when you stepped behind them and grabbed their heads and made them face you. I can't remember what you said, because i was busy staring at you while wiping my eyes.But whatever you did say scarred them because they ran off once you let them go and I saw Mello smack them on the head, glare at me, then walk away. You asked me if I was alright, if I needed anything or if I wanted to report those 'little thugs of Mello's', but I said no, I was ok. You took me inside anyway and offered me tea witch i deeply regret accepting seeing as you put over 15 cubes of sugar in mine. But we had a good time, and when you left, i knew that since you were a former Wammy student, theres no way I'd find a photograph of you, so I drew one. I kept it under my mattress for as long as I can remember from that point on and always said 'goodnight, L'. The more you visited, the more I seemed to grow attached to you. The last time you visited Wammy's, I..I remember saying.. 'Goodnight, Dad.'" Near began to sob, he dropped onto L's grave and wept.

It seemed to go on for hours, Near cursing Kira, begging for them to come back, saying he couldn't do this alone, he needed them. On it went until Near could cry no more, but only blindly shake as the blood red moon began to tint the world its evil color.

Soon Near found himself unable to bear the thought of L, Mello or Matt so he, once again, thought of the case.

He remembered clearly that Light's body was abducted by the Shinigami after the heart attack had killed him, He remembered even more clearly what he had said as he lifted into the air, holding Lights forum delicately in bridal style. He said "Don't worry, I'm only going to fix him." The Death God began to cackle a mischievous and knowing laugh as he exited the world and went onto the next.

Whatever that meant.

He looked up at the reddening moon as the hour of midnight creped up upon the land, he couldn't hear anything. Not even the classic cricket and frogs melody every forest seemed to play at night.

Near had been there for about 2 hours, slowly drowning in the red, welcoming it on the chilly October night.

Near leaned his head back, as if relishing in the now sinister moon, but was caught short in the moment when something caught his eye.

A slowly descending figure began circling around the area Near was in, Near fixated his gaze upon it and as it finally stopped circling overhead but instead began a straight path downwards. Eventually the features were readable, even in the red light. It was tall, and was apparently something human like because it had 2 legs and arms. As it descended lower, Near saw that it was clothed in a ruddy old cloak, ripped in many places and awfully worn out in others. Suddenly, Near was very aware of exactly what the figure was. It was a Shinigami.

As abruptly as near spotted it, it stopped descending and instead hung about 15 meters overhead. Near got up and moved slowly back as he kept his eye on it.

It did nothing, but just stayed still in the sky in a forum with his legs slightly bent, spine curved upwards and his arms freely dangling, reminding him of Ryuuk.

Frightened, confused and somewhat angry, Near shouted out "Oi! You, Shinigami!"

He knew it had to be one, what else could it be?

The cloaked figure seemed to fall this time but none the less, with utmost grace and with, what seemed to be, venomously before landing gracefully on his feet as he settled into a slumped position.

For a second, Near thought of L, with the same trademark crouch, but this was different. This wasn't L, this crouch was deadly and he could hear the loud, ragged breathing of the Shiniganmi. It was not laid back and lazy like the L Near missed so dearly.

And for only the reason that this complete stranger could stir up feelings that haven't been acknowledged since just a few moments ago, made Nears insides clench, blood boil, and at the same time, wrenched his heart.

"G-GET OUT OF HERE! YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS HERE, SHINIGAMI!" Near shouted at the crouching, hooded figure.

The figure stood up at its full height, nearing 7 feet.

"Forgive this sorrow filled soul, Neil Rivers, but my dues have long since passed and I come here now in debt and under influence of guilt. These three men, have put their lives in jeopardy for the sake of my downfall, and have succeeded with that belief. I, however, cannot accept that the innocent and pureness of their actions and beliefs should have to be one to die for, but one that should be know to all. So I am here, maybe not the same. But I shall grant the force of life through out these pure men as an apology to all those who all who have supported their true belief. Their belief of righteousness." Said the creature in, what he thought should have been, a scratchy, terrifying voice.

This one however, made Near feel like he was in a boat going about 5 mph with his hand in the water, it was relaxing, soothing and it made some of his anger cool.

The cloaked figure bent down again, in the same crouching position and drew out a long fingered, black hand to the soil.

Then it hit Near, "NO! I will NOT have these peoples graves tainted with the skin of a Shinigami! YOUR KIND HAS RUINED ENOUGH LIVES!"

Near pounced.

The Shinigami had not expected it, so was lurched forward as Nears small forum latched onto his upper body and ripped his hood off. The Shinigami, now aware of what was happening, pushed Near off him with ease, seeing as he had almost no muscle, but only flesh that, in its self, Near had very little of.

Near was about to attack again, regardless of his body type, when he caught the face of the Shinigami without the cloak.

What Near saw, he could not have prepared for in a thousand years.

He saw the face of Light Yaginimi, with much paler skin, and a lanky body, His hair had lost it's liveliness and was stringy and about 4 inches longer than what it was previously.

He drew back most of the chest of his cloak, that revealed that his former naked body was sewn together with what he'd assume to be Ryuuk's former self, in that same manor that that very same Shinigami's head was sewn onto its own body.

Despite the creepiness of his posture and the frightfulnesses of his sewn, and horrid forum, Near couldn't help but ponder the words he had just said to him.

"Wait... Yo-Your gonna bring them to life?" He questioned, not completely believing him.

"That is correct." The Shinigami/Light still hadn't moved from its position from where he threw Near off from.

"Why now? Why wait an entire YEAR!?" Near was becoming suddenly angry. But god dammit, a YEAR?

"I'm truly sorry, but you must know that it took this long just for the King of Shinigami's to approve of this plan, I assume you've realized Ryuuk has sacrificed himself for the sake of my attempt to untie this heavily tangled knot in witch I have created."

Near nodded.

"In hopes of bending this dream into the world you reside in, L, Matt, and Mello, are in crucial need to be alive."

"Shinigami's can grant life?" Near asked in question.

"No, that is in the hands of the God of the Netherworlds." Light/Shinigami replied.

"It took an exhausting, and vile amount of errands and waiting and bribing, but eventually I was granted their Contract of Life."

Light/Shinigami gave the impression that he was no longer going to talk, because he reached out and dug all five of his fingers into Matt's grave.

What seemed to be a creamy extremely light blue blanket was wrapping itself around an invisible figure, laying on the ground in front of Light and soon enough, Matt appeared, wrapped in the air soft blanket,suspended about 2 inches off the ground and apparently, sleeping.

Light walked over to Mellos grave, and the same exact thing happened, except Mello's blanket was a creamy chocolate color (i wonder why).

Then Light paused, before he began with the same thing he had done with Matt and Mellos graves to L's.

L's was a deep raven, with the night sky illuminating it to a beauty even Aphrodite could not surpass (Aphrodite is the Greek God of beauty and love).

As L's figure began to form, Light drew closer and would his spider like arms around the body, and when L's naked body was completed under the thin sheet, Light was holding him very close.

He soon began to pick up L bridal style while his head fell back, in his unconscious state.

"What about Mello and Matt?" Near asked as Light turned to leave into the house to lay L down upon a bed.

Light looked Near over. He knew that Near barely had enough energy and strength to carry one of them, and to carry them both would be out of the question.

He silently came back and picked up Mello and cradled him in one arm, with L in the other.

"Please carry Matt, as he should be the lightest of weights" Light said, as he was already annoyed about having to carry two people.

After a large grunt escaping from Nears lips as he lifted Matt to ride on him "Piggy-Back Style" Light was already making haste into the former Victorian Gothic house.

Why was he doing this? Near knew he shouldn't just let this new Light believe that he could do anything. Hell, he should still be mad at him, no, LOATHE him for what he did. But somehow, Near knew Light meant no harm. Maybe, Light had truly morned over their deaths, just as Near had.

He led them through the house, up the stairs where all the rooms were and showed Light where L would sleep, in a large white and creme colored room with a large bed, king sized, with a canopy in the middle of the room.

After Light laid L on the large bed under the silk comforter, he left with Near to bring Mello and Matt into another room.

They walked silently in the hall, Light not knowing if he should say anything and Near decided that, if this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

They entered the large, but smaller than the first room that Light figured to be Nears, seeing as there were Lego Lands in various places and other toys discarded all over the place.

In the corner of his eye, Light saw a set of toy dolls that seemed to not have been touched for a while. He saw that they looked awfully familiar to the SPK members and the Kira Investigators. He saw that one with wild black hair's ace was X'd out, as well as one with longish blond hair and bangs and two with auburn hair that seemed well combed. It didn't talk long to figure out that they were representing L, Mello, Matt and himself.

They approached the bed and Near lay Matt and L laid Mello on a simple queen sized bed with a canary yellow comforter. Light told Near that they needed a few hours rest before they were ready to wake.

Near was still overwhelmed by this entire "Back- To- Life" shit, but he knew that Light wanted to have a moment with L. Or, by the way he was looking off into space like that, the rest of the night.

Near was planning on sleeping/resting on the couch that resided in Mello and Matts room.

So he bid Light goodnight, knowing that he wouldn't hurt L. And took a blanket from the closet then laid on the small love seat that was placed at the foot of the bed and for once in one full year, fell asleep in a deep, dreamless sleep.

LIGHT'S POV...

'I can't remember ever seeing him this peaceful looking. It must be because there is no danger in the Netherworld, since their already dead, there was no longer a reason to stay alert.' Thought Light as he sat at the edge of the bed, gazing at the beautiful man in front of him.

Light began to wonder, 'He will most likely hate me, I did in fact cause his death, so I shouldn't even be offended if he chooses to yell, scream or try to hurt me.' Light wished so that L would love him, that L would accept him as his lover. He wishes that he was human again so he could lie next to L, and they could gaze into each others eyes all night. He wished he could grow old and die (of natural causes) with him. But it would never happen, L was already so far from the capability of love when he was alive before, and now for him to accept Light as his love, was blasphemous.

Light continued with his musings.

God, it had been years and he still could not get over L.

Light wondered what would happen to his self if L truly and deeply despised him. He was only brought to life to save them and now that the task was done he was free to do whatever. Why would he even continue living, would he kill himself? No, he couldn't do that to Ryuuk, the Shinigami had given Light his Life and body to repent for his horrible sins, he couldn't throw it away. Plus he still had to...

His thoughts were interrupted as a voice caught his ear.

"...hello?"

TBC;

Okay, so the first version of this was EXTREMELY sloppy, so I've re- written it all in hopes of fixing most of the mistakes and crappyness.

As youv'e also probably noticed, I have no Beta, and if anyone would consider being one, just leave me a review saying you want to be mine and give me your E-Mail.

If I choose you, I'll simply send you an E-Mail saying so, and please E-Mail me back giving me the way you'd wish me to send you the future chapters, because after i had my computer repaired, it had lost ALL my previous files and programs :(. Plus this is my first story, EVER.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Near was laying on the leather, overstuffed love-seat at the foot of his bead, thinking.

_' What if they don't wake up? What if their in a coma? Wha if Light decides to kill them again, for the sick satis..fa..ction.. '_

Near exhausted himself, with the rapid thoughts going through his brain, into a fitful sleep.

It must have been around 5am when Near woke to the sound of blankets rusteling around. It took a while for his sleep fogged mind to remember the nights events. Even longer for him to realize that one of them must have woken up, or at least be in the process of it.

He quickly shed himself of the blanket covering him from the bitter chill of the room, sat up and turned around to look at the two fourms on his bed.

Near saw Mello squirming a bit and Matt was rubbing his eyes sleepily. On one of Mello's turns, he aidentily kicked Matt in the croch, causing the victim's eyes to shoot open, then close quickly as he grabbed his abused manhood into his hands, trying to lessen the pain.

"FUCK" Matt yelled as he turned away from Mello, somehow sliding his blanlet off of his upper body.

"Whadda hell, give me my fuckin blanket back, yah fuck'n queer." Said Mello sleepily as he sat up, making the blanket fall even dangoursly lower, now only covering right above his own genitle. However, the blanket failed to cover his thik curls at the base of his dick and the nice happy trail that followed up to his navel.

Near blushed slightly at the sight, but coverd it up immediently, keeping his impassive face on, as he started to play with one of his, now long hairs.

"Asshole, you fuckin kicked me in the nads, your lucky I don't go over there and twist your fuckin dick off!" Yelled Matt as he looked at the now wide awake Mello who was now angry and amused at the insult and threat.

"Keh, whatever. I doubt it even really hurt, seein you've got nothin down there." Said Mello with a smirk on his face, knowing that however this fight ended, it was going to be good for him.

Fuming, Matt let go of his dick, too mad to feel anymore pain, "Oh yeah? Well the only reason you top is because my dick is too big for you to take, Yours feels more like the handle of a butterknife than an actual dick! Plus the fact you have NO stamina!" Oh that was it.

"Yeah right! Your on bottom because I actually know how to work my dick, witch by the way, last time I checked was as big as a cucumber! And ME? Not staminea? HAH, I can make you cum twice while I only cum once!" Matt knew Mello only said that so they would have angry, violent sex (Mello's favourite), but like hell hed back down from a challenge from the over confident, cocky blonde.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" 

"Well then, why don't you prove it! That is, unless your too afraid to loose." And the challenge was on, that is untill...

Near could hardly believe it. HONESTLY, these two were just back from being dead for a year and they don't even acknowledge it, instead they just get into a fight and fuck.

He decided to speak up before they could get busy and stained his $100 comfortor and sheets.

"You DO realize that your not in your own apparment, right?" He said, leaving the once-dead-and-now-alive part out.

Suddenly, their angry/horny faces changed to one of complete horror and supprise.

Their heads turned to face Near slowly.

"What the hell, Near? What the fuck are you doing here?" Said Mello as the look of suprise and horror began to leave, unlike Matt who just sat frozen.

"Well theis is MY house." He said calmly, waiting for Mello to rember that he died.

"Well how the fuck did I get here then? I remember talking to you on the phone and making that..plan..and." Mello slowly figured out wht happened, and then his face changed to one of complete confusion.

"Why the FUCK AM I ALIVE!" He turned his head to Matt, who also seemed to figure things out, "WHY IS HE ALIVE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Mello stood up, exposing his dick that proved Matt's earlier accusation to be very, very wrong.

Near was going to explain things but he then found that his mouth was dry and seemed to be paralyzed shut, his eyes on Mello's body and cock.

Suddenly, his cheeks tinted a cotton candy pink as he turned his head, embarassed that he couldn't even controll his own teenage hormones that seemed so intent on making the remaning blood that wasn't in his cheeks, travel south to his own loins.

"Uhh, Mello..could you...uhhh. cover yourself?" Near spoke, trying not to stutter.

Mello looked down and growled as he ripped the chocolate creme colored blanket out from under Matt as he wrapped around his waist and sat down.

"So you mind explaining now why I'm not dead and I'm on your god fuckin damned bed, NAKED?" Mello demanded.

Near's head slowly turned back to face Mello and Matt, the blush lessening, but not quite leaving his cheeks.

His familiar non-chilant face came back aas he twisted and turned a lock of hair as he looked at the two confused men infront of him.

"Light Yagami, has broght you back." He said matter of factly as if it was so simple to figure out.

"You mean that guy whos supposed to be KIRA, not to mention ALSO DEAD!" Mello seemed reluctant to buy the little peice of information. And by the looks of it, so did Matt.

Near sighed, this was going to take a LOOONG time.

(Too lazy to write the explanation)

"..."

For once in his life, Mello was speachless.

"So L's alive too?" Matt said, taking Mello out of his stupor.

"Corret, he is currently in the other room with Light-kun."

"You left that fuckin maniac in tht same room with L!" Mello was fuming, for the millionth time that night.

"He went through all the trouble to bring him back, so I don't believe that he would do anything harmful to L." Near replied.

"So why did he bring us back anyway?" Matt asked.

"He didn't explain that to me, but what he did say I still have no idea what he means." Near said, trying to desipher the earlier words of Light.

Mello had tuned out of the conversation and was now inspecting his body. The scar from the explosion was still there along with a lot of other ones littered across his body from varrious situations. His hair was still cut to the same style as it always has been, still the same carmel blonde.

There didn't seem to be anything wrong with him.

Matt and Near were having a conversation, Near filling him in on a few things that had happened during their absence.

Mello was still not listening, but was examining his body to see if there was even the slightest change.

"So your the current L..." Matt was abruptly cut off because of Mello's loud exclamination.

"HOLY FUCKIN SHIT, MY DICKS BIGGER" Mello said as he had his blanket lifted and was inspecting his supposedly enlarged cock.

"SHIT, no way!" Matt said as he scooted over to Mello and began looking at it as well.

"HOLY FUCK!" Matt said, confirming Mello's statement.

"CHECK YOURS!" Said Mello dropping his blanket, eager to see if Matt's own dick had grown as well.

"FUCK DUDE, IT IS!" Matt said, lifting his own blanket.

Near stayed silent, instead of a blush coming, he fought it down and was now just staring at the twos little excitement spree, completely speechless.

"HOLY SHIT... Do you think L's is too?" Said Mello, suddenly curious of the other dectectives possible dick-growth.

"Lets go see!" Matt said, also equally curious.

The two suddenly jumped up, tieing their blankets around their waist and were off to find the older dectective and see his dick.

Near sat dumbfounded for a second before he realized that maybe it wasn't suck a good idea for them to jump in on L, pounce on him and ask him questions about his dick. So he got up and ran into the hall, trying to find the two. He could see them working their way to L's room. Opening every door to find him.

"Wait!" Said Near, apperantly no loud enough, as the two didn't even seem fazed and just kept looking through the doors.

Near ran after them, they were nearing L's room and he needed to get there before they did.

Near ran past them, and stood in front of the door that was the one that led to L.

They saw this and ran twards hin, apperantly not caring about whatever he had to say, hell bent on L's dick growth at the moment.

They tried to grab the door handles (double door), but Near kept struggeling, desperate for L not to get disturbed.

"STOP, L dosen't need any disruptions!" Near yelled smacking away their prying hands.

The two weere still taller than Near, Mello being the oldest at 24 yers old (not counting the year he spent dead), Matt close behind at 23 (again, the year not counting). Near had just turned 19 last July.

So it was no supprise when the two older men boxed Near in between them, their naked chests on either side of him.

"Now now, Near. We... only want to see if his dick..grew" Said Mello, still struggeling at getting at the handle.

"HE'S BEEN DEAD FOR 5 YEARS, LEAVE HIM ALONE FOR A WHILE!" Screamed Near, still protecting the door handles.

"Come on, its not like were taking him on a roler coaster, WE JUST WANNA ASK HIM ABOUT HIS DICK!" Said Matt, also struggeling to get to the handle.

"NO...way" Said Near as he stopped his struggeling as he looked up.

Matt and mello, not realizing this, quickly pushed him aside and went to grab the door handle, only to realize that the door was already open.

They bolth looked up. Up. Up, and up. To see a figure nearing 7 feet in height, with long stringy hair and a crouched posture. He was glaring at them intently with nothing but red eyes, no whited, no iris or pupil. Just neon red.

_"What."_

Holy shit, sorry this took so long, state tests are coming up for my colledge and I want to take mine and the next years to be able to take a break from it. Plus it'll look good on my resume.

Anyway, heres your 2nd chapter, and the next will be put up ASAP.

The pattern on them will be; Odd chapter numbers will be in 3rd person POV with Light nd L, and the same with Mello, Matt and Near on even chapter numbers.

Ja!


End file.
